The American Privateer
You have reached the PMT Version of The American Privateer. For the FT Version, please click here. Geography The American Privateer occupies a Sub-Continent, with the full of the 3 billion citizens living on the Island. Due to the crowding on the Sub-Continent, the government has declared Mare Tranquillitatis and Mare Serenitatis open to colonization. Land Area Land Area: 3,885,820 sq km :Population Density: 786 persons per sq km Coastline: 19,819 km :Maritime Claims: 8,901,562 sq km Climate The climate of The American Privateer is very similar to that of the Midwest United States across most of the interior, with a large desert strip running the eastern coast, due to the rain shadow from the mountains on that side, and a lush rain forest filling the valleys and vales of the northern mountains. Terrain The West Coast and Central/South of the nation are mainly flat lands, leading up to the Northern and Eastern Mountains. All along the middle of the nation, small hill ranges rise, usually carved through the middle by rivers. Elevation Extremes Lowest The lowest point in The American Privateer is the Chico Rio Canyon in the southern section of the Nation. The Chico Rio Canyon has a lowest point of seventy feet below sea level, which is a hundred feet below the mouth of the canyon. Highest The Highest point is Mt. Erebus in the Hell Ranges. It rises almost three kilometers above sea level, and is a highly active volcano. Natural Hazards *Hell Ranges: The Hell Ranges is the volcanic center of the Nation. Located in the center line of the Eastern mountains, this is the most dangerous area in the nation, as it is the epicenter of most of the quakes in The American Privateer. *Eastern Desert: The Eastern Desert is a small strip of land that is virtually impossible to reach from the mainland, with the exception of four passes. Due to the remoteness of the desert, it is not well guarded. The sands here are black volcanic sand, similar to those found on Iwo Jima. *Hades Passes: Located in the dormant parts of the Hell Ranges, the Hades Passes, four in number, are the only way to reach the Eastern Desert over-land. Maritime Claims Island Chains The Island chains off the western coast are home to large numbers of small fishing villages. They are remote, and the fishing boats are kept in the area. As such, a Bush Plane Industry exists transporting people and supplies to the Islands. They are also popular vacation spots, where people who own Flying Boats are able to fly in and spend a week or so. The Principal Island Chains are *Barrier Islands: The Barrier Islands are fishing islands, and are mainly smaller. All access to the Islands is via the water, and several Aero Water ports are present at most villages. On top of that, the north and south sections of the Barrier Islands is a popular surfing zone, and home to the Tortuga National Surfing Open. *Barbary Islands: The Barbary Islands are located on the outlet of the Tortuga Sea. The Barbaries are small, and have light houses and defense posts located on them. The sparse terrain of the small islands and the reliable, though strong currents, make them popular kayaking locations. *Sierra Islands: The Sierra Islands are home to a set of large, populated, forested Islands. Similar tot he Florida Keys, the Sierra Islands are considered a get away location, with strings of Islands expanding in every which way. A highway connects the main line to the city of Orleans *Steerage Keys: The Steerage Keys are located on the eastern coast, and are the center of shipping for the East Coast. Large Amphibious planes operate out of them, airlifting the cargo over the Hades Ranges and into Na New Sa, where they are shipped to the rest of the world. Extra Planetary Claims Mare Tranquiliatus The American Privateer has claimed a small, 5,000 man colony on the moon, where it works on new compounds, mainly for armor and load bearing purposes. The Moon also houses a small observatory for deep space telemetry, monitoring for any kinds of dangerous objects. Mare Serenitatus Mare Serenitatus is home to Neil Armstrong Air Force Base, wih two squadrons of Space Fighters, and a squadron of Transports located there. 16 Psyche A large Iron Bearing Asteroid, it is owned by the military, who is able to mine several million tons of iron ore automatedly. Ceres A Dwarf Planet, Ceres is home to a small refueling base for the journey between Jupiter and Earth Europa Home to an automated listening post, Europa Base is primarily a SETI Installation. Under the radiation hardened dome lies a tunnel to the icy oceans of the moon, part of an ongoing attempt to investigate the life found ont he planet. Jupiter Several probes sit in Jupiter's atmosphere, studying the contents and looking for "Sky Fish" that are believed to live in the skies over Jupiter. Io Home of the RGS Io Volcanic Observatory, the IVO exists purely to study the intense Geological events that occur under the surface of the massive moon. Titan Home to an automated Gas Mining Facility, the Hydrocarbons common on Titan are used to fuel ships, and are shuttled to Earth and to Ceres for fuel and replenishment Demographics Faith *Longinean Catholic 51.3% *Protestant 23.9 *Unaffliated 12.1% *Other Christian 3.3% *Jewish 1.7% *Muslim 1.3% *Other 2.5% *None 4% Age Structure Breakdown :0-14 years: 30.2% :15-65 years: 47.2% :+66 years: 22.6% Median Age :Total: 36.6 years old :Male: 35.3 years old :Female: 37.9 years old Economy Energy Electricity :Production: 800,000,000,000,000 :Consumption: 763,200,000,000,000 Sources Nuclear Fission Reactors Solar Power Plants River Turbines Wind Turbines Tidal Power Stations Geothermal Power Generators Bio-Fuel :Production: 80,000,000,000,000,000,000 gallons :Consumption: 75,555,000,000,000,000,000 gallons :Exports: 4,445,000,000,000,000,000 gallons Industries Agro Fruits Vegetables Husbandry Manufacturing Automotive Aero-Space Shipwrights Textiles Natural Monuments and Parks Liberty Tree National Cemetery Liberty Tree National Cemetery is the holies ground on the continent. The Cemetery is bordered by a line of Southern Live Oaks. At the center stand 56 California Redwoods, one each for the Signers of the Declaration of Independence. The gates into the cemetery bear the quote "The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants" Inside, the graves are marked by war, unit, and name. Though the dead are usually buried elsewhere, all soldier have a marker in the cemetery. Those who earn the Congressional Medal of Honor are buried under the Redwoods, giving way to the saying, "Don't be a hero, the shade aint worth it!" Hades National Park Located on the western slope of the Hades Mountains, Hades National Park is the home to the nation's largest volcano. Now just a massive crater, the floor of the crater is teeming with geysers and Hydro-thermal landmarks. the RGS, Republic Geological Service, is based near the crater due to the intense geological activity of the area. Palace of Memorium A proposed supertall project to be built on Ground Zero, this massive tower, based on the Palace of Soviets, will have the names of all those slaughtered by The Northern Baltic in their brutal assault on the Cheyene Orbital Command Center, as well as the assaults on the Space City Elevator and the brutal and deliberate assault on the bridges over the Emergency Canal. On top of the Spire will sit a statue of Rebeca St. James, president during the war, who helped to keep the country together in a time of genocidal war, massive monsoons, and the eruption of Hades Supervolcano. Education Primary & Secondary Schools Primary Schools, unlike other schools in the system, are chosen based on location. Vouchers are available for parents who want to send their kids to Parochial Schools, but there are no Private Educational Facilities at the Primary Level. Students go from Kindergarten to Sixth Grade as Primary School Students. Secondary Schools are all non-governmental. Divided between Private Educational Facilities and Parochial Middle Schools, the Secondary School is dominated by Vouchers and Entrance Exams. Entrance Exams The Entrance Exams are a set of five tests given over a month, that show what schools the student qualifies for. Different Secondary Schools have different standards of acceptance based on how well the students do. High School Grades 10-12 are served here, and they are more loose in their codes overall. At this point, Private Military High Schools emerge, in which a student begins to train for a future military Career. Also introduced are Juvenile Detention and Educational Facilities for students who have committed crimes and are still able to be re-introduced into society. Hardened Criminals are sent straight to Juvenile Detention Facilities. Academies, Universities, Colleges, and Tertiary Academies are government run educational facilities for people who are looking into pursuing a military degree. The University System is a large one in The American Privateer. Though hard to get into, the schools are very prestigious. Colleges are easier, and focus on certain aspects of business. Students who go to Colleges are all Business personnel. Tertiary Schools are Trade Schools that Focus on getting people proficient in their trade. Students here are called Journeymen or Apprentices, instead of Upper and Lower Classmen. Specific Schools The American Privateer Military Academy The American Privateer Air Force Academy The American Privateer Naval Academy The American Privateer Coast Guard Academy The American Privateer Merchant Marine New Shiloh War College Academy of Military Research and Technology Uniformed Services Health University Na Nex Sa University of Agriculture and Technology University of Port San Lucas Commerce College of New Tortuga Architecture Na Nex Sa The Architecture in the center of the country is noted for its use of below ground rooms and vaulted ceilings. Due to the heat of the region, the houses are situated below ground, where it is cooler. The buildings do at least have a first floor, which usually have vaulted ceilings for natural air circulation. Quivira Quivira State is colder than average, leading to smaller houses with centralized heating. Older buildings are designed with central fireplaces that are designed to heat the house quickly. Clothing Summer During the summer, clothing tends toward whites and linens, similar to the clothes of the Ante Bellum South during the summer. White Linen Suits are the norm for business persons, with linen polos underneath. Ties are suggested against, and usually taken off before the work day begins. people not at work wear short sleeved shirts, usually extending half-way to the elbows. Pants are linen or light colored denim. Fall and Spring Fall and Spring are mild, with jackets optional. Pants and long sleeved shirts are the norm, and are usually of various colors. Winter Central In the center, the weather rarely dips below 50 degrees F. As such, the clothing of the area is predominately suited for the area. Clothes are dark in color, and usually of a thicker fabric. South The southern part of the country is cooler, and the citizens there usually wear thicker clothes in layers. North The North is the most mild, with warm air coming in off the Tortuga Sea. The climate is such that most of the citizens wear fall and spring clothes all year long. Republican Government The Government of the American Privateer is a Republic. All members of the Executive and Judicial branches of the government, with the exception of the Cabinet, are elected by the Electoral College. The electoral system is a Multi-Party one, with proportional representation. Suffrage Suffrage is based on passing a civics test. The test contains information on the Constitution, with emphasis on restrictions of power on the government, current events and the results of the events, and the actions of their representatives. The Electoral College The Electoral College is made up of the most prominent Political Science minds in the country. Each one is voted into power for Federal Elections, and represent the will or their constituents. Due to this, the elected officials are held more accountable, as the Electoral College serves as the relays from the people to those in power. The College does not hold sway over the states or the Legislative Branches of Government. The Legislative Branch The Legislative branch, made up of the House of Representatives, is the most Democratic body in the government. Powers of the Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch has the authority to *Lay and Collect Taxes *Lay and Collect Importation Duties *Borrow Money on the Credit of the Republic *Regulate Commerce, both Domestic and International *Establish Immigration and Naturalization Laws *Establish laws on the subject of Bankruptcy *To Coin Money *Regulate the Value of the Currency *Fix the standards of Weight and Measure *Pass laws for the Punishment of Counterfeiting *To Establish Post Offices *To Establish and Pave a system of National Highways and Roads *To Establish a Post Office *Establish the Inferior Courts and their roles *To Establish and Define Felonies committed upon the High Seas, and upon the Rivers of the Nation *To Declare War *To Grant Letters of Marque for the role of Privateers against Enemy Nations *To Establish Laws of Capture for use on the High Seas and Upon Land *To Raise and Support Military Forces for the Defense of the Nation and its allies *To Establish Rules and Laws for the Military Personnel *To Organize and Mobilize the Militia to suppress Insurrection or Invasion * To make all Laws, Necessary and Proper for the execution of the above powers The House of Representatives The House of Representatives is the only body in which the people of the country have a direct say. The House of Representatives stay in office for either Two or Four years, based on how long they have served the country. THose in congress for three terms serve four year terms, while those who have not yet served their third term are elected for two years. After Five Terms, the member of the House must step down, preventing any form of monopoly in the district. To become a member of the House, the nominee must: *Be twenty-five years of age *Be a citizen of the Republic for seven years *Must be a Citizen of the district from which he is elected Due to it's unique position, the House is repsonsible for Taxation and the Budget. Senate The senate is composed of two, State nominated citizens, who each serve for six years. Elections for the Senate come every year, with a full sixth of the Senate up for election every year. To be nominated to the Senate, the person must be: *Thirty Years of Age *At least a citizen of the Republic for nine years *Must be a citizen of the state from which he is nominated Also, the Senate is charged with Trying a Court of Impeachment Executive Branch President The President of The American Privateer is tasked with many tasks as the Leader of the Nation. Each President serves a term of six years, and has a three term maximum limit. *The President shall be the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and the Militia *Grant Pardons and Reprieves *To make Treaties with Foreign Powers and Bodies *Appoint Ambassadors and Consulate-Generals *Appoint Republic Judges *Appoint Members to the Cabinet *To Name persons to positions during Congressional Recess *The President must give a Quarterly "State of the Union," with a yearly one which shall be addressed to the Entire Nation To be eligible for President, they must be able to meet the following criterion *Native-Born citizen of the Republic or of The United States of America *Thirty-five years of age *At least 14 years a Resident of The American Privateer Vice President The Vice-President is to be the Public Face of the Presidential Staff, and is to take over for the President in the event of the Death or Disqualification State Department The State Department is responsible for representing the Republic to the rest of the world. Embassy to The New True Cross Headed by Ambassador Charles DuPont, the Ambassadors are based out of Sagamore Hollow in Fort Boston Embassy to Aqua Anu Headed by Ambassador James Franklin, the Ambassadors are situated on the 14th Floor of the New World Building War Department Based out of The Pillar, the War Department is tasked with organizing and maintaining the Armed Forces of The American Privateer. The War Department is headed by retired General Peter Moseby. Naval Department Headed by the ex-military dictator, Admiral Jack Ray, the Naval Department is in charge of the navy. Army Department Headed by retired General Samuel Young, the Army Department is in charge of the Ground Forces. Air Force Department Headed by retired Colonel Damien Archer, the Air Force Department is in charge of Aerial Forces. Coast Guard Department The Coast Guard Department is headed by retired Coast Guard Admiral Jason Bigsby Justice Department Headed by the Attorney General, the Justice Department is the legal face of the country. Republic Security Bureau The Republic Security Bureau, an amalgamation of the CIA, FBI, and NSA, is responsible for all aspects of security for the Republic The RSB has secret ties to the Nova Corp. Food and Drug Enforcement Agency The Food and Drug Enforcement Agency is responsible for preventing bad food and dangerous drugs from reaching the people. Republic Department of Corrections Comprised of a system of Detention Centers and Correctional Facilities, the Department of Corrections learned a lesson from it's predecessors. Whereas in the United States, a criminal would be arrested, confined in an uncomfortable room with others like him, where he would learn more criminal activities and get fed regularly, in The American Privateer, once found guilty, the criminal is beaten or whipped, based on the severity of the crime, if it can be found that he can be "Salvaged." =Death Sentence = the death sentence in The American Privateer is execution by hanging from the neck until dead. During this, they play Danny Deever, a dirge, on the bagpipes. Military personnel sentenced to the death penalty are marched out in full dress, and have all insignia of service stripped from their uniform. To qualify for the Death Penalty, the convicted must *Be able to understand what he has done *Show a lack of repentance *Commit a crime in which a person is murdered Treasury Department The Republic Bank, the Treasury Department oversees the printing and distribution of said currency. Secretary of the Interior In charge of the National Parks, the Secretary of the Interior has very little power Secretary of Defense In charge of both Domestic and Exoplanetary defense, the nation's observatories all report to the Department of Defense. Immigrations and Customs Enforcement Agency Responsible for protecting the nation's borders, and is responsible for manning the nation's Ellis Island Facilities Special Security Service The Special Security Service is divided into the Bodyguard and Currency Security branches. Transportation Security Enforcement = The TSE is in charge of protecting the Air and Sea from terrorists. Internet Security and Enforcement Agency Nicknamed the Net Force, the ISEA is in charge of protecting The American Privateer's internet and cyberspace assets Governmental Facilities Presidential Manor Central Complex The Central Complex is the residential section of the Presidential Manor. It is four floors in height, with most of the actual residential facilities on the top two floors. There are seven guest bed-rooms and a master bedroom, with a small dining room and several entertainment centers on the Third Floor. The First and Second floors are reserved for the public sections of the White House. Western Complex Housing the Offices of the President, the Western Complex is best known for its containing the Central Office, where the President works. Eastern Complex The Eastern Complex serves as the housing for the Support Staff, and also houses the Bowling Alley, Paintball/Combat Arena, and the Movie Theater. Southern Complex Providing a direct link to The Pillar, the Southern Complex is a shell, built to house the massive generators and lifts that shuttle the War Department staff to-and-from the Crisis Room. Drake Building Named for the architect of the building, the Drake Building is also known as Congressional hall. It holds two houses, one for the House, and the other for the Senate. In the center is Statutory Hall, which bears the statues of famous people from the history of The United States. Adrian Building Named for the First Chief Justice, the Adrian Building is the home of The American Privateer Supreme Court. National Archives The National Archives building holds the original copies of the TAP Declaration of Independence and Constitution, as well as original broadsides of both the US Declaration and Constitution. The Archives also holds the full genealogical records of all citizens, leading up the split with the United States. American Privateer Naval Academy located on the ground of John Paul Jones Naval Base, the American Privateer Naval Academy is the home of the official Officer Training University. There is a Second portion of the University in orbit aboard the Hades Naval base to train the new generation of astronauts. American Privateer Military Academy The American Privateer Military Academy is the home of the army officer training university. A small officer contingent are trained in the Hades base over the John Paul Jones Naval Academy. These officers are trained in Space Combat. American Privateer Air Force Academy The American Privateer Air Force Academy is the Air Force officer training university. They also have a small contingent in the Hades Base, training the pilots of the new Spaceplane Fighters. The Pillar The Pillar is the Military Command Headquarters of The American Privateer. Located within the mountains under Shiloh, The pillar is a large cylindrical facility that extends down 34 Sub-Levels, with 15 Levels above ground. Situation Control The bottom two levels are combined in Situation Control. The room is built amphitheaters style, with a large screen covering the western wall, with many smaller screens surrounding it. The main screen shows the position of TAP'ian assets in relation to the rest of the world, while the sub-screens can show whatever is needed by the Secretary of Defense. In the two deck seating section of the amphitheaters, there are hundreds of desks for Combat Controllers, Hackers, and Support staff. Cyber-Security Room The Cyber-Security Room is a large, 7 story room that surrounds a large super computer known as "The Vault." This computer is actually made up of seven 2 Tb Diamond RAM DDR4 system, allowing it to move at breakneck speeds. Hackers are placed in large VR Boxes that allow them to meet and defeat security systems as if they where playing a Puzzle Game. The Vault The Vault is a 35 Terrabyte Hard Drive computer with seven parallel 2 Tb RAM DDR4. Inside, in a specially locked area is what are known as The Hounds, specialized viruses that are able to attack enemy computers while leaving Defense Mainframes alone. The Hounds are used to try and institute Firesales, destroying the infrastructure of the enemy networks, or, in the event of an enemy intrusion, hunt down and defeat invading viruses or computers. Deep Space Command Deep Space Command is responsible for coordinating the combined Space Assets of TAP. The section for this is five stories, with three of them dedicated to the actual coordination and control of the Space Systems. Intel The Intel Department is located in seven stories of the building, with much of it being used for a large, six story supercomputer designed to hack and process all communications that go through the internet. However, those not that are not military in purpose are ignored, as the system looks for key words and phrases. Air Control Air Control is a three story building that mirrors Situation Control, but is more specialized for the Air Power. Naval Control Naval Control is a two story room that mirrors Situation control Ground Control Ground Control is a large facility taking up seven floors. It mirrors the Situation Control room. Reception the Reception Facility is two stories, with the first floor, being the Ground Level is designed as actual reception, while the second floor, Sub-Story 1, is designed for security purposes. Offices The top 14 levels are used for support offices that deal with Logistics and other Support Facilities. Puzzle Palace The headquarters of the Republic Security Bureau, a combination of the US FBI, NSA, and CIA, the Puzzle Palace is a National Secret. Inside, the best minds in Intel examine the evidence gathered from satellites and aircraft. Defensive Facilities Naval Sea Sentinels The Sea Sentinel is a platform placed out in the ocean at 14 miles out. These platforms use RFID to inspect containers and ships to determine whether or not they have been tampered with, or contain radioactive, chemical, or biological contents. Those found suspicious are then removed by a Sea Handler, which places them in a specialized bunker where they are vacuum sealed and detonated. Those believed to be possessing Nuclear Weapons are placed in a large flooded chamber and detonated. Each Sea Sentinel is equipped with an SH-65 Dolphin ASW Helicopter. These are used for Anti-Submarine Warfare, as well as for use of delivering Pilots to the Cargo Vessels. Each one also posses a single RQ-10 Angel, a Combat UAV that can also be used for Recon. For wartime, each one posses three single person Shark Class Mini-Submarines. Coastal Batteries The Coastal Battery System contains old Battleship guns, old Coil Guns, or 8-Rack Launchers of Harpoon Anti-Ship Missiles. Battle Guns a set of four 16" guns, the Battle Guns are older guns, and are stationed near un-important locations. Coil Guns These feature three 12" Coil Guns, and are used to accelerate their loads to super-sonic speeds, and then slam them into enemy targets. Because they are silent and do not produce a flash, they are used around major ports and the areas leading up to them. Missile Racks Grouped in sets of twelve launchers, these are stationed mainly around ports, and are used for more precision attacks against enemy ships. Anti-Aircraft Defense The Anti-Air defense is comprised of the automated Sky Watch Military Readiness system. Routed through a computer in The Vault, Sky Watch is controlled by a small group of computer technicians whose job it is input commands, which the system carries out. Anti-Ballistic Missile Systems THAAD The THAAD system is based such, that they are spaced every fifty kilometers along the coast, and around the major cities. Skywatch A ground based laser system, the Skywatch Missile Defense Grid is a larger version of the High Energy Liquid Laser Area Defense System. These systems are placed around cities and military instalations. HELLADS Used for Missile Defense on Tanks and Aircraft, HELLADS is also used on mobile Missile Defense systems that are employed for area defense in combat. Armed Forces Military Bases John Paul Jones Naval Base The John Paul Jones Naval Base is the central naval facility for the entirety of The American Privateer. Deep underneath lies the Bushnell Submarine Base. The submarine base is entirely subterranean, with multiple exits all around the TAP'ian Sub-Continent. Hades Star Port The Hades Star Port is the docking place for the eight combat space craft owned and operated by The American Privateer. George S. Patton Army Base The central Army Base, George S. Patton Army Base is the central military training facility for the Army of The American Privateer Camp Curahee The central training facility for the Airborne Infantry Corps, Camp Curahee is one of the most difficult terrains known to the Republic. Richard Winters Army Base The central facility for the Airborne, all transfers and deployments are routed through the Dick Winters Army Base. Other Bases *Fort Benning (Army Rangers) *Fort Bragg (Ghost Recon) *Fort Campbell (Delta Force) *Camp Pendelton (Force Recon) *Edwards Air Force Base *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base *Eglin Air Force Base *Langley Air Force Base *Groom Lake Air Force Base *Vandenberg Air Force Base *Nellis Air Force Base *Hickam Air Force Base *Andrews Air Force Base *Hill Air Force Base *Kirtland Air Force Base *Andersen Air Force Base *Barksdale Air Force Base *Fair Child Air Force Base *Laughlin Air Force Base *Redstone Army Arsenal *Fort Greely *Aberdeen Army Proving Grounds *Tortuga Army Arsenal *Camp Ripley *Fort Irwin *Shiloh Mountain Arsenal *Fort Drum *Seneca Army Arsenal and Depot *Chofield Barracks *Fort Riley *Fort Leaveanworth *New Cumberland Army Depot *Tortuga Naval Base *Tortuga Navy Yard *New Shiloh Navy Yard *new Annapolis Navy Yard Equipment Uniform Civilian Uniforms The Civilian Uniform is a Uniform specially designed for wear in public. These are primarily designed for wear when personnel is off duty or on the way too and from base. The rank, unit, and ribbons are all worn on the uniform, along with the Branch and corps of service. BDU The BDU's of The American Privateer are based around a combination of digi-camo and Tiger Stripe. They are multi-colored uniforms, though emphasis is placed on trying to fit in with the local terrain. In terms of cut, they are based off the US Army BDU. Duty Uniform Worn by Naval officers and enlisted, the Duty Uniform is designed as a one piece coverall for when Naval personeel are on duty aboard a ship. Dress Uniform A Business level uniform, the Dress Uniform is meant or use by officers who are not line commanders. Formal Uniforms The Formal uniform is just that, a formal uniform Army Organization Division :5 Combat Brigades :1 Military Police Regiment :1 Combat Engineers Regiment :1 Communications Regiment :1 Logistics Company :1 Chemical Warfare Company :1 Electronic Warfare Company :1 Medical Regiment :2 Maintenance Companies Brigade :3 Combat Regiments :1 Combat Engineers Company :1 Communications Company :1 Logistics Regiment :1 Electronis Warfare Company :1 Medical Company :1 Maintenance Company Regiment :3 Combat Companies :1 Anti-Tank Company :1 Headquarters Company Composition :10 Ground Infantry Divisions :5 Airborne Infantry Divisions :2 Marine Infantry Divisions :4 Ghost Recon Divisions :3 Forest Warfare Brigades :1 Swamp Warfare Brigade :3 Urban Warfare Brigades :2 Mountain Warfare Brigades :1 Desert Warfare Brigade :1 Arctic Warfare Regiment :7 Standard Armored Divisions :10 Armored Cavalry Divisions :150 Artillery Batteries :75 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Batteries :6292 Sniper Teams (2 woman teams) Equipment Vehicles :M1A4 Abrams Main Battle Tank :M48A7 Patton Tank :M8 Armored Gun System :M2A5 Bradley :M113A5 Armored Personnel Carrier :Cougar HE :Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun :M109 155mm Self-Propelled Gun :M110 203mm Self-Propelled Gun :M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System :M983 Mobile Patriot Missile Launcher :M816 Wrekcer :M88A2 Recovery Vehicle :M984 Recovery Vehicle :Amphibious Assault Vehicle :M93A1P1 NBC Recon Vehicle :M9 Armored Combat Earthmover :M35 2.5 Ton Truck :M54A3 5 Ton Truck :M977 10 Ton Truck :M978 10 Ton Fuel Truck :Ural-375 Truck :M50 1,000 gal Truck :M51 5 ton Dump Truck :M-5 High Speed Tractor :M1977 Common Bridge Transporter :M1087 Expandable Van Trailers :M100 1/4 Ton Cargo Trailer :M101A1 3/4 Ton Cargo Trailer :M103A1 Cargo Trailer :M104 1 1/4 Ton Cargo Trailer :M119A1 6 Ton Cargo Trailer :M127A1 12 Ton Cargo Trailer :M131A2 5,000 gal Trailer :M149E1 400 gal Tailer :M162 60 Ton Cargo Trailer :M172 25 Ton Cargo Trailer :M222 1,000 gal Trailer :M261 Guided Missile Flatbed :M269 12 Ton Cargo Trailer :M323 Tracking Station Van :M388 3,000 gal Trailer :M970 5,000 gal Trailer Small Arms :BR55LR Marksman's Rifle :Magpul Masada Assault Rifle Marine Corps Rifle :M8 Assault Rifle Army Rifle :M29 OICW System Ghost Recon Rifle :M26 Light-Weight Shotgun System :M320 Grenade Launcher :FN F2000 Airborne and Space Forces Rifle :USMC Designated Marksman Rifle :Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun :M4A1 Assault Rifle :H&K MP7 Submachine Gun :H&K UMP Submachine Gun :H&K G36 Assault Rifle :H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle :Corner Shot :IMI Tavor Pilot's Assault Weapon Crew Served Weapons :M307 Advanced Crew Served Weapon :M312 Heavy Machine Gun :Rafael Spike LR :Rafael Spike MR :Rafael Spike SR :BGM-71 TOW Missile Launcher :CheyTac Intervention 2000 :FN MINIMI Squad Automatic Weapon :FN Model 1949 Designated Marksman's Rifle :M25 Sniper Weapon System :GAU-19 Minigun :M61 Vulcan Gattling Gun :M214 Microgun :FIM-93 Stinger :FGM-148 Javelin :Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW :M120 120mm Mortar :M224 60mm Mortar :M119 105mm Towed Howitzer :M777 155mm Towed Howitzer :M115 203mm Towed Howitzer :M107 175mm Towed Howitzer Air Force Organization :Group: 2 Wings (288 Aircraft) :Wing: 6 Squadrons (144 Aircraft) :Squadron: 24 Aircraft :Flight: 4 Aircraft or 6 Airships Composition *221 F-22 Raptor Fighter Groups *88 F-15E Eagle Fighter Groups *309 F/A-18E Super Hornet Fighter Groups *22 F-CK-18 Ching-Kuo Fighter Groups *66 F-14 Tomcat Fighter Groups *15 A-10 Warthog Attack Groups *4 Z-1 Hyperion Ground Attack Groups *2 AC-130 Spooky Ground Attack Groups *13 S-3 Viking Anti-Submarine Warfare Groups *42 SH-60 Seahwk Anti-Submarine Warfare Groups *10 Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter Groups *81 AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopter Groups *40 AH-1W Cobra Attack Helicopter Groups *61 AH-64D Apachee Longbow Attack Helicopter Groups *5 B-2 Spirit Bomber Group *7 B-59 Star Fortress Bomber Group *288 C-17 Globemaster III Cargo Groups *72 C-130 Hercules Cargo Groups *18 C-5 Galaxy Cargo Groups *5 WP-3 Orion Weather Reconnaissance Squadrons *71 P-3 Orion Ocean Patrol Groups *106 CH-53 Cargo Helicopter Groups *62 CH-53E Cargo Helicopter Groups *74 CH-64 Cargo Helicopter Groups *1 E-8 J-STARS Electronic Warfare Group *39 EA-6 ECM Groups *9 E-2 Electronic Warfare Groups *22 KC-10 Refueling Aircraft Groups *52 KC-135 Refueling Aircraft Groups *53 UH-60M Blackhawk Utility Helicopter Groups *30 UH-1 Iroquois Utility Helicopter Groups *11 SH-60 Seahawk Utility Helicopter Groups *4 MH-60 Pavehawk Utility Helicopter Groups *10 HH-60 Utility Helicopter Groups *8 HH-60J Utility Helicopter Groups *6 Mi-25 Utility Helicopter Groups *25 T-39 Cargo Training Groups *26 T-38 Fighter Training Groups Equipment *B-59 Starfortress *F-22 Raptor Navy Combat Vessels *88 Nimitz Class Fleet Carriers *593 Invincible Class Light Carriers *2183 Slicer Class Patrol Carrier *486 Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ships *2083 Virginia Class Attack Submarines *659 Ohio Class Ballistic Missile Submarines *564 Ticonderoga Class Cruiser *165 Slava Class Cruisers *252 Lancer Class Heavy Destroyer *123 Arleigh Burke Class Destroyers *839 Daring Class Destroyers *356 Meko Class Destroyers *427 Luda II Class Destroyers *539 Haruna Class Destroyers *598 Hatsuyuki Class Destroyers Auxiliary Vessels *115 Coronado Class Auxiliary Command Ships *860 San Antonio Class Landing Platform Dock Ships *440 Harper's Ferry Class Landing Ship Docks *73 Safeguard Class Salvage Ships * Coast Guard The Maritime Law Enforcement branch, the T.A.P.C.G. contains a large number of vessels. Vessels *120 Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutters *270 Famous Class Medium Endurance Cutters *400 Island Class Patrol Cutters Aircraft *270 HC-130H Hercules *420 HH-60 Jayhawks *900 HH-65 Dolphins *360 CASA CN-235's Boats *1100 44ft Motor Life Boats *1720 41ft Utillity Boats *38ft Deployable Pursuit Boats *23ft Short Range Prosecutors *36ft Long Range Interceptors *7000 25ft Defender Class Port Security Boats Merchant Marine Comprised of 4650 ships, the Merchant Marine are the transport ships registered in The American Privateer, whether privately owned or owned by the Government. Most of them are simple cargo ships of various types, though there are some salvage and repair ships thrown in for good measure. *670 Bulk Cargo Ships *70 Barge Ships *91 General Cargo Ships *760 Container Ships *270 Roll-On/Roll-Off Cargo Ships *30 Refrigerated Cargo Ships *200 Vehicle Cargo Ships *200 Chemical Cargo Ships *10 Specialized Tanker Ships *760 Bio-Diesel Cargo Ships *190 General Passenger Ships *580 Combined Cargo/Passenger Ships Military Command Space Command The TAPSPCOM is in charge of space colonization, mining, and military operations. It is one of few Commands that is comprised half-military, half-civilian Cyber Command TAPCYBER is in charge of the Military's Cyberspace Defense. It is the other Half-Military, Half-Civillian branch, and is the only one to include RSB members in the personnel. Central Command TAPCENTCOM is in charge of the home defense, and reaches out to 500 km away from the coast lines. Air Defense Command APRAD is in charge of all Missile Defense and Early Warning in The American Privateer, and is tied into TAPSPCOM. Space Assets Military *6 KH-12 Key Hole Military Spy Satellites **4 in Geo-Synch orbit over the (0,0), (0,90), (0,180), (0,-90) **2 in Polar Orbits *42 GPS Satellites *3 Lacrosse Radar Satellites *6 Mentor Signals Intelligence Satellites *7 Osprey Kinetic Weapon Satellites *12 Avalanche Class Missile Interception Satellites Communications *42 MILSTAR Communications Satellites *12 Amos Communications Satellites *6 A2100 Communications Satellites Weather *12 Defense Meteorological Satellite Program Weather Satellites *4 Microwave Limb Sounder Weather Satellites *6 Multi-angle Imaging SpectroRadiometer Weather Satellites *4 Geostationary Operational Environmental Satellite *2 Aura Weather Satellites *3 Moderate-Resolution Imaging Spectroradiometer Weather Satellites Space Observatories *Hubble Space Telescope *Compton Gamma Ray Observatory *Chandra X-Ray Observatory *Spitzer Space Telescope *Convection Rotation and Planetary Transits Satellite Observatory *Tortuga Ultraviolet Explorer Space Platforms *Tortuga Space Dock *Hades Naval Space Dock *Cheyene Orbital Command Post *Space Town Space Dock Space Elevators *Cheyene Space Elevator (Tortuga City) *Tortuga Space Elevator (New Shiloh) *Hades Space Elevator (John Paul Jones Naval Base) *Columbia-Challenger Space Elevator (Space Town) Spacecraft Orbital Shuttles The Orbital Shuttles used by The American Privateer are launched via an Electro-Magnetic rail system. The fleet of vessels numbers a grand total of 20 vehicles. Freighters The Freighters are a group of cargo ships that haul two or three containers to and from the Earth. The fleet of Freighters numbers a total of 24 Corvettes Corvettes, named for early astronauts, are small vessels centered around coil guns. They are used to escort groups of Freighters and Haulers to and from Earth. *USS Aldrin *USS Armstrong *USS Conrad *USS Grisom *USS Hartsfield *USS Shepherd Haulers The Haulers are a group of starships that haul large numbers of cargo containers to and from points around the earth and it's solar system. Clippers The Clippers haul passengers to and from the Lunarian and Martian Colonies. Bulk Haulers Technology Organic Light Emitting Diodes Organic Light Emitting Diodes, OLED's, are the lighting source for the houses and buildings. At the same time, wall panels are used for televisions, as they can display in Red, Green, and Blue. Each OLED Panel lasts Five Years. M1 Nanophosphate Lithium Battery Charging to 80% in 5 minuets, the new Lithium-Ion Batteries are more reliable, colder charging, and better looking. Cap-XX Supercapicators nanoscopic carbon grains hold power better, allowing for longer term power storage. ZymeQuest The ZymeQuest system strips the antigens off of the blood cells, making them all O-Negative Type. Hydro-Towers Hydro-Towers are 60 story greenhouses, which grow the food neccessary to feed 100,000 people a year. The Hydro-Towers also filter the water for the city via Zebra Mussels. CRFID Currency Radio-Frequency Identification chips are placed inside the Ceramic Currency Chips, which beam their signals to the Cash Register upon passing over a specialized scanning fields. Star-Diving Suit Used for the new Extreme-Sport of Star Diving. It is made up of the one-piece jumpsuit with detachable helmets, gloves, and boots. The faceplate is made up of a Polymer-Quartz composite, specially designed to survive the heat of re-entry into a planet's atmosphere. The suit uses a Liquid-Cooled heat regulation and pressurization. The suits are made out of Heat-Suppressing materials like Nomex, forming a Heat-Shield around the suit. Bio-Fuel Farms Using large bags of B. Braunii algae, the energy companies grow large colonies of the algae and then break them down. The fat cells are converted into the Bio-Fuel, and then are used to run the vehicles of The American Privateer. Home Factory Described as a 3-D Printer, the Home Factory is useful to make small electronic and mechanical objects, built from blueprints that are bought and downloaded into the machine. Darpa Arm Dextrous enough to play the piano, the Darpa Arm reacts on all 25 axes o movement on the arm. Using special Nano-Carbon cords, they are able to connect directly to the nerve endings and allow the arm to be controlled directly by the brain. Helmet-Mounted Display System The Helmet-Mounted Display System uses sensors outside the plane to let the pilot see enemy jets, even if he’s looking down at the cockpit floor or at the instrument panel. A magnetic head-tracking system supplemented by a cockpit camera keeps track of the pilot’s head movements—that helps him select targets with three times the accuracy of previous systems. High-resolution LCDs fed with images from exterior infrared cameras provide binocular night vision without bulky goggles. A lighter version designed for soldiers in the field has been produced. It displays Facing, Rounds in Gun, a small GPS Map with other soldier's locations on them. Tidal Generators Each one is capable of pumping out 1.2 megawhats of power per hour, enough power to run a thousand homes. These fill the centerlines of rivers, dividing them into two lanes, similar to roads. Wind Generator Each one of these wind powered generators produces 2.5 megawhats of power per hour. Geo-Thermal Generator The Geo-Thermal Generator produces 38 megawhats of power per hour. E-Paper Nicknamed Flimsi, the Electornic Paper is a flexible plastic screen with carbon nanonet solutions sprayed onto them. The chemicals in the solutions light up when electrified, creating an image that can move and change. Kindle A Third generation version of the Kindle, the newest version has room for four-hundred books, and due tothe demand, possess the ability to load Mac, Windows, or N-Tac Operating Systems, and can run all media players and office tools on the system. Electrothermal-Chemical Technology ETC is a means by which the performance of tank and artillery shells can be better controlled. It provides power and accuracy greater than that available through solid-chemical propellants. Category: The American Privateer